


I’m about to take over

by AnnieRya



Series: Parisian Slayer [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Gen, Human Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slayer Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Damian comes across a suspicious person being taking down by a french girl while on patrol.“I’m a slayer sir, not a metahuman.” Marinette smirked.
Relationships: Aurore Beauréal & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: Parisian Slayer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	I’m about to take over

Damion was patrolling the city looking for took look for a lead, there had been an increase in deaths and disappearances recently(more than usual) and for once no one had a lead on who was behind it, and they checked everyone from the cops to the rogues.

A lot of the victims were people no one would realize were runaways, addicts, homeless, foster kids and people from rougher areas, the commissioner didn’t know about it at first before he found a cop turning a homeless girl away who was trying to make a report about some missing friends.

Apparently it’s been going on for weeks and Batman was trying to figure out who was behind it and Damian was helping him finding out just what was going on.

Robin was standing on a rooftop when he noticed a suspicious figure trailing a girl who looked about his age, ‘ _Who the hell walks through Gotham at night alone_!’ He thought gearing up to take down a thug.

“Hey little lady you looking a bit lost, need any help?” The man asked, he didn’t look alarming him but then again it was Gotham and creeps came out at sunset.

* * *

The girl backed away into an alley like an idiot, “I’m really not lost, I don’t exactly live around here.” She laughed nervously, Damian notice she had an accent, sounded french.

The man grinned and took a couple of steps closer to her, “I can show you around.” the man suggested, “I was just one my way to pick up a midnight snack miss?” He asked.

The girl cocked her head in confusion, “Marinette, I didn’t see any stores around, where are you gonna eat.” She asked, Damian readied himself to go bet this guy up.

The man smirked, “Here!” and lunged at her baring his...fangs and before Robin could move the man got socked in the face by Marinette, She took out a stake from behind her back and was smiling.

“Took you long enough, I was starting to think I was wasting time in this city.” She said before lunging at the creature who narrowly dodges her stake.

 _‘What the heck is going on?_ ’ Damian thought looking at the fight, the girl was obviously trained and was currently kicking the guys ass even though he looked much heavier and stronger.

She managed to pin the man to the ground, how she did that he didn’t know, “Who do you work for?” Marinette questioned pressing the stake against the chest of the creature, The man just laughed.

“Don’t know what you talking about slayer.” He lied, Damian could see the fear in it’s eyes an how he was trying to wiggle out of her hold, the girl rolled her eyes and mutter under her breath.

“Your sire.” Marinette elaborated, “You know the one who made you into a blood sucking demon whatever?” She reminded him, the man shook his head,

“And if I don’t tell you what are you gonna do, kill me?” He asked her, “I’m already dead!” He stated, Marinette smiled

“Undead.” She corrected him, “Let me fix that for you.” She added trusting the stake into him, To Robins surprise the man turned to dust.

Robin dropped down from the roof deciding it’s time to know just what was going on, “What was that?” He asked the girl, she jumped back probably thinking she was alone.

Marinette looked him up and down, “That was a vampire.” She replied, “I just..took care of it, took some work of your hand.” She added nervously.

Damian back-pedaled, “A what?” He asked not sure if he heard her correctly, She had the guts to look at him like he was stupid.

“Vampires, Vamps, Van-tals, Lurks, Vampyres, Hybrid bloodsuckers.” She replied listing the names off, “You’d think a hero would know this.” She sighed.

 _‘Bruce better know about these.’_ He thought, “What are you doing in Gotham?” He asked aloud, “You have a bit of an infestation so I’m helping.” Marinette replied vaguely much to his annoyance.

“Okay then, so what are you, a meta?” He continued, hoping to get some info so he could look up what exactly she was and know what was going on.

“I’m a slayer sir, not a metahuman.” Marinette smirked, “I’m classified as mystically empowered human if that makes your search easier.” She informed him, “Now if you excuse me I gonna go.” She added, he stopped her before she could run.

“Refrain from doing my job, your a civilian.” He ordered her, Marinette managed to throw him over her shoulder with ease.

“You don’t need to worry about that traffic light.” She answered, “But I’m about to take over for the next few weeks.” She added before sprinting off leaving him.

\---

As soon as Damian got home he asked Bruce if he knew about Slayers or Vampires and unsurprising his father knew what they were and Jason asked why she didn’t kill him if she was a demon slayer, that got a few knives thrown at his head.

A week later all the deaths and disappearances cut down(to the still high but normal toll) much to the cops and morticians relief, Marinette was nowhere to be seen and it was most likely her doing.

He was walking past a tour group in Wayne Enterprise a couple of weeks later when he saw a familiar face talking to a blonde girl.

“I don’t know why the trip had to be in the quote ‘Crime capital of the world’.” He heard her complain to her friend.

“Mlle Mendeleiev wanted to strangle Principal Damocles when she heard about it.” Her friend said, “I’m pretty sure all the staff was more than willing to give her an alibi but it is a once in a lifetime opportunity.” She pointed out. 

Marinette rolled her eyes, “It was between this, Luther Corp and Metropolis or Star Labs and Central city Aurore.” She explained and pointed to one of her classmates, “Alya was ready to sell her soul to get a chance to be at the Daily Planet but it was deemed ‘dangerous’ to the Principle.” Marinette added.

“I don’t blame her, so it was either this, Metropolis and Central city or staying in Paris.” Aurore mused, “Talk about picking your poison.” She joked making Marinette laugh.

‘Great she’s back.’ He thought before heading to find his father and break the news that he had Slayer in the building.

\---

That night Marinette was sitting on her hotel balcony playing with her knives and eating cookies when Robin showed up, she didn’t even blink, “Sorry for throwing over my shoulder you last time.” She apologized.

“What brings you back to Gotham.” Damian asked ignoring the apology, even though he knew why, “Got any more demons to slay?” He inquired.

“First, vamps only a half demon, second, I’m on a school trip and unless you got any more of those roaming around I’m on vacation.” Marinette answered, handing him a macaroon which he didn’t take.

“Is there anything else you want or are you just checking to see if I’m gonna go slaying in your city?” She asked him taking a bit out of the treat.

“How exactly does one kill a Vampire.” Robin asked, “I read up on them and some of the stuff that came up was stupid.” He added when Marinette, once again, looked at him like he was stupid.

“A stake to the heart is fine, sunlight or UV’s also work.” Marinette explained, “I can teach you the basics and train you a bit if you want.” She suggested.

Damian scoffed, “I’m adequately trained, I was just asking.” He stated.

Marinette threw a stake at him, “Most times asking implies you don’t know .” She responded slipping on her jacket. “Now let me teach you so I don’t have to come to your city the next time a vamp takes up residence.” She added

Damian spent the night learning how to kill several demons and actually sparing with a capable opponent and Marinette left with moves that gave her watcher Tikki a heart attack upon her first training session upon arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shots a part for my ‘Parisian slayer AU’ and no it will not be updated frequently


End file.
